What were the Teen Titan's like in school?
by Neptopolis5
Summary: Have you ever wondered what social group Starfire was in? Robin? Beast Boy? Raven? Terra? Even Cyborg?


I don't own anything.

What if they went to school together?

Starfire woke up in her mansion. Hey, after all she is a princess! Anyway, Starfire went and took a shower and got dressed in her mini skirt and belly shirt. She felt amazing. Starfire waved bye to her older sister who dropped out a year ago and was currently pregnant. "I'm ready for school, Galfore." Starfire said and hopped in the car.

"Good. Did you do your homework?" He asked her.

"No. I'm afraid I got caught up in other things like my life." The twelve year old said.

"Well, as long as you focused on something. Tonight try to do your homework."

"Yes Galfore." Starfire said. She knew that she wasn't going to do it. Why bother? She was going to be a queen someday.

"Well, we're here. Good bye and come home at around eleven, not midnight again." Galfore instructed.

"Okay. Can't promise you anything though." The red head closed the door as her guardian chuckled to himself. Starfire walked to her locker where everybody was waiting for her.

"Hey Star!" A blonde said.

"Terra! What's up?" Starfire asked her best friend.

"Nothin much. Are you comin tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Starfire said. She was referring to prostituting. She and Terra did that a lot and the old men said that the two were quite good at it.

"Perfect." Terra replied. Starfire and Terra were the leaders of the popular crowd for girls.

"Terra! Star!" A little short green boy called.

"Hey Beast Boy." The two said. Beast Boy was also in the popular crowd. He joked around a lot and got detentions at least once a week because of his craziness.

"So, have you two lovely ladies seen Robin? I didn't do my math homework and I have to maintain a C in that class." Beast Boy explained.

"No, sorry. Oh wait! I see him over there! Robin!" Starfire shouted across the hall. A boy with a mask and black spiky hair came over.

"Hey Starfire." Robin gave her a kiss. The two were currently going steady in a twelve year old's eyes. "What's up."

"Beast Boy wanted your help. He needs help with math." The two boys left off to a place where Beast Boy could copy Robin's homework. Robin was a jock and very popular, like Starfire and Terra.

Around lunch time, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Robin sat at the biggest table in the center of the cafeteria, filled with popular kids. Beast Boy was very hyper and could not sit still like always, Starfire and Terra both ate a salad whereas Robin ate a sandwich and chips. The girls talked about fashion and the guys talked about other stuff Starfire didn't want to get involved in. Then, out of nowhere, somebody said, "Can I sit here with you guys?" _Not them again._ Starfire thought.

"Did you hear something Terra?" Starfire asked.

"Umm, yeah I believe I did." Terra gave the three nerdy girls a smile. "It's the skin picker, corpulent, and pees in her pants." Terra and Starfire laughed.

"For the last time, my name's Raven and this is Jenny and this is Sharon." Pees in her pants said. "And I only peed my pants in third grade! Now, can we have a seat?"

"No room. Get lost freaks." Starfire said to the three girls.

"Come on girls, let's go sit elsewhere." Raven said and walked away.

"Did you notice that Raven has camel toe?" Terra asked.

"Hell yeah! Look! Now her crack is showing!" Terra and Starfire laughed to themselves.

"Uhhh, today Cyborg tried to be my partner in home ec." Terra complained.

"He's an even bigger loser than those three! He poops in his pants every gym class." Starfire gossiped.

"Hey guys!" A skinny pink haired girl came over.

"Oh, hey Jinx!" Terra greeted. Jinx was not in the popular crowd but was a really nice person and was very outgoing. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Raven, Jenny, and Sharon sat at my table and started talking to me. I had to get away from them." Jinx said.

So, when the Teen Titans were in school, Starfire was the slutty popular one along with Terra. Beast Boy was the troublemaker comedian popular kid. Robin was a popular jock guy. Raven was a dork. And last and least, Cyborg had no friends and was the school pooper.

Please Review!!!!!!!!! If you have any story ideas, any at all, please leave a comment on this story and I'll give you credit for the plot!!!!!!!! Did you like this story????? I hope so!!!!! Leave any comment!!!!! I like reading them!!!!!!!!

PS I didn't read this over so excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes if there are any!

PSS COMMENT!!!!!


End file.
